


[Podfic]My Sister's Boyfriend

by thegraceofdarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Angst, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofdarkness/pseuds/thegraceofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Derek likes Laura's Boyfriend. A little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]My Sister's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Sister's Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818168) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



 

Length: 00:05:59

 

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4l7ww1dwdcd3zi5/My_sisters_Boyfriend_mp3.mp3) **(5,5 MB) |** [M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zk9u1jhpuv0882a/My_sisters_Boyfriend_m4a.m4a) **(19,6 MB)**

or listen to it here:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18) for giving me permission to record her wonderful story. It's only 744 words long, but still it is pure perfection in my eyes.
> 
> Also, this is my first time doing any kind of fan-work or audio recording for that matter and I was so nervous about this whole thing (even if the result is only 6 minutes long and really not worth freaking out about it), so tips and any constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> ********  
> [tumblr](http://thegraceofdarkness.tumblr.com/) has successfully been ruining my life for the past two years now, so come visit me on it.


End file.
